Reclutas
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: Eran niños, eran jóvenes. Dibujaron el futuro con pinceles, se regodearon con los sueños que nunca cumplirían. No sabían que lo que delineaban era el camino de sangre hacia la batalla. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se vieron intentando sostener la guerra con las manos. Advertencia: precuela del fic "Guerra".
1. Caradoc

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es una precuela del fic Guerra. Se puede leer de manera independiente, pero son escenas que quedaron por fuera del espacio temporal de la historia principal. Sí, algo así como Ecos. Es todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Reclutas**

* * *

 _._

 _Primer acto_

Caradoc

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **15 de Octubre de 1975**

Había solo una máxima dentro del Escuadrón que nadie discutía.

« _No tengas familia_.»

Caradoc lo había tomado en serio mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts y aunque había sido tildado de exagerado, había rechazado de plano la invitación que le había hecho Violeta en sexto para ir a Hogsmeade. No porque le cayera mal o porque no se hubiese fijado en ella —que lo había hecho, cada vez que pasaba con ese perfume de primera hora en la clase de Encantamientos—, sino porque no quería distraerse.

Entrar en el Escuadrón de Aurores era su objetivo más grande y por eso había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Solía pedirle a la Profesora McGonagall que le repitiese lecciones o incluso que le enseñase hechizos avanzados que no entraban en el programa, porque sabía que podría controlarlos. Quería lucirse.

Quería demostrar de lo que estaba hecho.

Por eso siempre había dejado su sueño por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Había sido la persona más feliz del mundo el día que había recibido la lechuza de confirmación proveniente del Ministerio. Había creído a pies juntillas las recomendaciones de sus superiores y se había esforzado por brillar, sin formar lazos profundos con nadie.

Tener amigos era debilidad. No podía permitirse ser débil, porque él quería ser el más valeroso de todos.

Despreciaba a sus compañeros, que salían a tomar algo al terminar la práctica, como si se tratase de otra lección más. A Caradoc en cambio, no le importaba llegar a su piso vacío al caer la noche.

Era lo que tenía que hacer para poder ser un Auror respetable.

Sin embargo, no había podido deshacerse del perfume de Violeta.

Al final, se habían cruzado en Londres y no había podido resistirse a un café. Que se convirtió en otro. Y otro.

Habían quedado para la semana siguiente. Y luego la otra. Y la que le siguió a esa.

Caradoc llegaba a su piso oscuro y prácticamente desamueblado con el perfume de Violeta en la ropa, como si quisiese adherirse a su piel. Le inundaba todo el sitio, a pesar de que hacía horas que se habían despedido.

Se acostaba pensando en la práctica del día siguiente y en cómo esa vez, dejaría de claudicar y no volvería a acudir a la cita.

Nunca lo hizo.

A pesar de que la máxima era esa, Caradoc permitió que Violeta se mudase con él, bañando cada hueco con su perfume. Había descubierto por qué olía así de bien, porque la joven dedicaba una cantidad ridícula de tiempo desnuda frente al espejo luego de ducharse, pasándose crema por las piernas y luego el dichoso perfume, despacio, por detrás de las orejas, los pliegues del codo y hasta los tobillos.

Nunca había recreado una imagen tan erótica como la de Violeta al cerrar el grifo del agua. Ella se había quejado, entre risas, la primera vez que había interrumpido su ritual de belleza, pero muy pronto Caradoc se habituó a llegar al trabajo con la ropa oliendo a su piel.

Había logrado forjarse un nombre, a fuerza de empeño. El mismísimo Ojoloco Moody lo había felicitado, al concluir su formación, asegurándole que era una de las promesas de su generación.

Caradoc lo creía, porque para eso había dedicado su vida.

El perfume de Violeta seguía inundándole el aliento, incluso en la oficina.

Ella no había llorado la primera vez que Caradoc no regresó a la hora habitual. Sabía que las misiones empezarían y que su trabajo era peligroso, pero no había mediado palabra con él al respecto.

Había permanecido en la cama revuelta que no habían tendido en la mañana, aguardando toda la noche.

Al final, él había cruzado la puerta al día siguiente, luego del mediodía, con la sonrisa rota y rastros de sangre sobre la frente.

—Vale —había atinado a farfullar, quitándose las botas con los pies. —Esto es todo —sentenció, sabiendo que tendría que haberlo sido mucho antes.

Que nada de eso tendría que haber comenzado, y que el perfume de Violeta jamás tendría que haberse habituado a su túnica.

Ella se había bajado de la cama de un salto, para besarle la barba incipiente, sujetándole el rostro con las dos manos.

—No.

Le había quitado toda la ropa pesada y sucia, para llevarlo hasta su sitio sagrado de belleza, lavándole las heridas con mimo y en un silencio absoluto. Caradoc se dejó hacer, agotado.

Estaba rabiosamente feliz. La emboscada había funcionado y Moody confiaba en él. Estaba viviendo su sueño, al fin, y las marcas que se le habían impreso en la piel eran la prueba de ello.

Pero Violeta no se marchó, ni aquel día ni el siguiente.

Y siguió esperándolo, todas y cada una de las veces, con su perfume de siempre y el botiquín listo para auxiliarlo.

Caradoc sabía que iba a astillarse si intentaba echarla. Era egoísta, y quería seguir abrazándola las noches más oscuras.

La amaba.

Creyó que estaría bien. Jamás había hablado de ella, y nadie en el Escuadrón conocía su situación, por lo que aprendió a vivir en una forzada ficción de seguridad. Era él el que se ponía en peligro, solía repetirse en cada misión, recreando la imagen de Violeta sobre la cama, a salvo.

Esperando.

Sin embargo, la máxima seguía allí, flotando sobre su cabeza, acusándolo de haber fallado en la directiva universal, inequívoca.

—No quiero que dejes de ser quien eres. Te amo así, y te amo como Auror. Déjame quererte, por favor. Déjame...

« _No tengas familia. No crees lazos. No tengas amigos_.»

Esa noche, estaba furioso. Había deshechado aquel axioma hacía años, guardado bajo polvo en el cofre más oscuro de su mente. Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Estaba enojado porque llevaba tres generaciones de reclutas nuevos que no prometían una mierda, y no podía entender cómo era posible que esa juventud fuese la que debería salvarles el culo. Solo unos bulliciosos gemelos pelirrojos le habían llamado la atención, pero iban a requerir una disciplina que no estaba seguro si soportarían. Aún se preguntaba por qué había aceptado el trabajo, cuando enseñar definitivamente no era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

La mueca de desagrado de Cassidy había regresado a su mente, enfureciéndolo aún más.

Parte de su mal humor también se debía a ella. No hacía ni una semana que había regresado de Hogwarts y ya llevaba chillando como una loca.

—El fin de semana saldrás con nosotras, papá —le había espetado nada más dejar el baúl en su habitación. —Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer.

—Cas, la lengua —le había advertido Violeta, sin alterarse.

—Claro que quieres ir, ¿verdad? —insistía la maldita cría, frunciendo la nariz. —¡Vives aquí encerrada! ¿No puedes dejar ese maldito trabajo y hacerle compañía un rato?

Caradoc había resoplado, masticando la tostada aprisa. Estaba llegando tarde, y no tenía tiempo de volver a discutir eso por décima vez en la semana.

—Cariño, deja a tu padre en paz —había vuelto a intervenir Violeta con su sonrisa pequeña. —Tiene responsabilidades.

—Su familia es su responsabilidad.

—Lo es —había terciado Caradoc, huraño. —Y por eso tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones.

—¿Dejándonos tiradas?

—No, trabajando para que puedas comprar la maldita ropa que quieres.

Violeta había suspirado, intentando en vano frenar la discusión que se sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia en su casa. Cassidy parecía querer enfrentar todo el tiempo a su padre, a pesar de que había logrado llevarse bien con él de niña. En parte había sido mérito de la mujer, pues Caradoc nunca había estado muy de acuerdo con todo aquello.

—Nunca te pedí nada —había susurrado una madrugada sin luna, jadeando, aguardándolo acezante. —No quiero pedirte nada, solo... —Caradoc había resoplado de excitación, demasiado turbado para comprender lo que quería decir. —Solo esta vez. Intentémoslo esta vez.

Violeta se había salido con la suya, y el resultado estaba allí, demasiado temperamental como su padre.

Ese verano Cassidy cumpliría quince años y Caradoc se debatía entre echarle un silenciador o devolverla a Hogwarts por lo que quedaba de las vacaciones. Con un padre ausente y una madre extremadamente permisiva, la niña había moldeado un carácter explosivo, demandante. Era caprichosa, altanera y muy ruidosa.

Se había empeñado en que Violeta se aburría en casa, y había iniciado una cruzada por parecer una maldita familia, en el momento en el que Caradoc más trabajo tenía, con los inútiles que habían ingresado en el Escuadrón y la merma incuestionable de Aurores, sobre todo de los buenos.

Regresando a casa, esperaba que Cassidy se hubiese salido con la suya y se hubiese marchado con su madre, o aún mejor, que simplemente se hubiese esfumado con sus amigos. Necesitaba un poco de paz. Tal vez incluso, si la niña no estaba, podría volver a espiar descaradamente a Violeta en su salida de la ducha, el viejo ritual que no se dormía ni con los años. La piel de la mujer ya no era tersa, pero a Caradoc el aroma de su perfume seguía poniéndolo a mil, como la primera vez.

Entonces, la máxima encerrada en lo más profundo de su memoria se agitó, saltando disparado sobre su coronilla.

Paladeando la victoria.

Cayó como una daga certera, directamente a su cabeza.

Había llegado a casa.

No sacó su varita, se permitió hacerlo todo con las manos, abriéndose la carna a medida que iba quitando los escombros de su paso. No había Marca resplandeciendo en el cielo.

« _No tengas amigos_.»

Debajo de la mesa donde había desayunado esa misma mañana, estaba Cassidy. El cuello se le había torcido y todavía tenía fresca la expresión de pánico. La varita quebrada estaba sobre su brazo, había dado pelea.

Tenía catorce años, y había dado pelea. Lo llevaba en las venas.

Caradoc la tomó por los hombros para sacarla de allí, consiguiendo recostarla sobre el suelo cerca del pasillo, donde estaba menos destruido.

« _No crees lazos_.»

Se había tambaleado hacia atrás al ver el cuerpo allí tendido, macabro, imposible. Había tardado en comprender que tenía que buscar algo más que eso, con los codos sangrantes, debajo de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, volvió a la carga, desesperando, intentando dar con alguien más.

No tengas familia.

Violeta estaba en la puerta del cuarto, todavía tenía el cabello mojado. Parecía que había querido correr en auxilio, a juzgar por la expresión de terror que le quedaría tatuada por toda la eternidad.

Caradoc cayó de rodillas, dejándose atravesar por la maldita máxima que jamás tendría que haber ignorado.

« _No tengas familia_.»

El perfume de Violeta todavía podía olerse, suspendido sobre los escombros y la miseria.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bueno, bueno. ¡No vayan a matarme! Ni a hartarse de mi explosión de productividad, por favor._

 _No quería subir esto hasta dentro de otro rato, pero las cosas se fueron dando y... ya estaba listo para ser mostrado. No sé si alguna vez lo comenté, pero soy un fracaso guardando cosas que escribí para esperar el momento indicado. Siempre quiero compartirlo apenas di el último punto._

 _Como les había prometido, esta es la historia que quiero regalares por los cuatrocientos reviews de Guerra. Ya sé que no llegamos aún, pero como_ **Reclutas** _será una colección de viñetas, pues no me pareció tan malo empezar ahora. Tengo calculado que serán entre siete y diez capítulos, todos sobre los acontecimientos previos a 1977 que es donde da comienzo el fic._

 _También les dije que profundizaría más sobre la relación de Dorcas y Benji cuando niños, y eso haré. Pero quería empezar por un personaje que yo francamente adoro —sí, en verdad adoro a todos mis personajes, no puedo negarlo— y que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin que su historia se diese a conocer._

 _Tenía lista la vida de Caradoc desde que apareció como el entrenador de los futuros Aurores. Cómo había llegado hasta ahí, por qué y qué es lo que lo hacía ser tan malhumorado y sobre todo, reacio a los fuertes lazos que mostraban Alice y los demás, todo eso queda ahora explicado con esta pequeña introducción. De cualquier manera, tenía pensado también incluirlo en Guerra, en boca de los demás, pero quería que conocieran de primera mano la historia de uno de los pilares de la Orden, al menos en mi cabeza._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí, y, como siempre, hayan podido comprender un poquito más al personaje._

 _ **GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO**. De verdad, son fantásticos y no sé si mis inagotables ganas de seguir contándoles la enorme historia que tengo en la mente existirían de manera tan enorme de no ser por todo su cariño._

 _¡ Felices 350 reviews a Guerra y gracias por seguirme en cada maldita historia que quiero contar!_

 _Me dan alas, se los juro._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	2. Dorcas

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es una precuela del fic Guerra. Se puede leer de manera independiente, pero son escenas que quedaron por fuera del espacio temporal de la historia principal. Sí, algo así como Ecos. Es todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Reclutas**

* * *

 _._

 _Segundo acto_

Dorcas

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **19 de Junio de 1973**

—Quiero que me beses.

Benji estaba leyendo unos apuntes en los jardines del castillo. Era una tarde particularmente soleada, de los últimos días antes de que comenzaran los exámenes y la luz hacía centellear el cabello del chico, volviéndolo de un intenso dorado.

Dorcas se había ubicado a su lado de pronto, luego de buscarlo por más de veinte minutos. Le había preguntado a Frank con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, pero no había dado con él ni en la Sala Común ni en la biblioteca. Al final había conseguirlo distinguirlo desde una ventana, y había bajado casi corriendo las escaleras para alcanzar el exterior.

Se había tenido que detener en la puerta, regularizando su respiración para fingir una naturalidad que no sentía, antes de acomodarse con cuidado el cabello y echar a andar en su dirección. Había sentado el culo en la hierba, cruzándose de piernas y soltando la frase sin importarle que Benji no se hubiese inmutado con su presencia.

El rubio se permitió un segundo de silencio absoluto antes de bajar los pergaminos y apartarlos para observarla a los ojos.

—¿Disculpa?

Dorcas disimuló con una sonrisa atrevida su nerviosismo.

—Quiero que me beses —repitió, volviendo a echarse el cabello hacia atrás como lo se lo veía hacer a las muchachas mayores. Benji la midió, sin perder el aplomo.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Pues si quieres te lo dibujo —soltó ella, impaciente. Estaba pidiendo internamente por que no se le notara la ansiedad, ni que se pintara sobre sus mejillas. Fingió indiferencia mientras extendía las piernas sobre el pasto, aguardando la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—No es necesario —contestó al fin Benji, enarcando una ceja. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —lucía cómo si intentase descifrar uno de los problemas planteados por la Profesora McGonagall, y a Dorcas le flameó el corazón. Odiaba cuando se ponía así, cuando ella estaba completamente revuelta.

—Porque nunca lo he hecho —confesó, sincera. —Y quiero que sea contigo. Dicen que se está bien, ¿no?

—No lo sé, tampoco lo hice nunca —Benji parecía un poco confundido. Dorcas creyó encontrar un resquicio en su expresión inquebrantable para poder romperlo.

—Entonces con más razón. Así aprendemos. No quiero hacer el ridículo con otro.

El rubio no dijo nada. Siguió mirándola de esa manera que volvía un poco paranoica a la chica, porque parecía que podía leerle el alma de corrido, sin borrones. Lo cierto es que no le importaba la práctica. Desde que había visto a dos jóvenes de Ravenclaw dándose el lote escondidos tras unas columnas, era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Se le había secado la boca y enseguida se le había aparecido la imagen de ella misma y de Benji haciendo exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué se sentiría que la besaran? Quería que él le tomase la cintura de esa manera, tan atractiva, mientras ella se deshacía como esa estudiante, en sus brazos.

No se había planteado que fuese cualquier otro. Adoraba a Benji, le encantaba estar con él. Era sagaz e inteligente, y cuando quería, divertido. Dorcas sentía una victoria personal cada vez que atisbaba la discreta sonrisa del rubio despuntando sobre sus comisuras.

Creía que eso era suficiente. Él le agradaba, y quería besarlo. Lo lógico era que Benji sintiese lo mismo, aunque tardase un poco el brazo a torcer.

—Lo siento, pero no —murmuró el rubio al fin, despacio, antes de tomar sus apuntes otra vez para desplegarlos sobre su regazo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Dorcas se quedó sin habla por un momento.

—¿Cómo que no? —exigió, articulando con esfuerzo. El calor de los nervios se solapó al de la repentina indignación.

—No quiero hacerlo —aclaró Benji, sin mirarla. —Estoy estudiando.

Nunca le habían dado tantas ganas de golpearlo como en ese momento. Dorcas inspiró largamente para que la voz no le saliese tan aguda, a pesar de que la sangre le bombeaba con furia por las venas.

—Deja de hacerlo —masculló, incrédula. —Solo será un momento —empezaba a sentirse desesperada, y lo más trágico era que también estaba demostrándolo. Benji se dignó a arrancar su atención del pergamino para mirarla con absoluta seriedad.

—No quiero hacerlo, Dor —repitió, honesto al límite.

—¿Por qué no? —Dorcas fracasó estrepitosamente en lucir tranquila. Estaba indignada y ya no tenía sentido fingir lo contrario.

—Porque no.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Es suficiente para mí.

—Pero no para mí —vio con la paciencia hecha trizas cómo Benji amagaba a recoger sus apuntes antes de que ella les diese un manotazo, haciéndolos volar a un costado. —Mírame y dime por qué no quieres besarme.

El corazón estaba a punto de estallarle en el pecho. Los ojos claros de Benji encontraron los suyos, un remanso de paz en la revolución de su mente.

—Esas cosas se hacen con alguien especial, ¿sabes? —dijo, bajando dos tonos.

—¿Quieres decir que yo no lo soy?

—Deberías intentarlo con alguien que te guste.

 _Tú lo haces_. Las palabras le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, suicidándose antes de alcanzar su piel.

—¿Estás rechazándome? —la histeria se destiló en su pregunta, elevada dos octavas. El rostro de Benji se contrajo un momento antes de apartarse un palmo.

—No voy a besarte —concluyó, dando por zanjada la cuestión. Dorcas boqueó, viendo cómo todo lo que había pensado se torcía de manera irremediable.

—O sea que no te gusto —tartamudeó, como una idiota. No podía creer que estuviese diciéndolo en voz alta. Había dado por entendido que a Benji le agradaba tanto como a ella estar juntos. Durante todo ese año se había empecinado en arreglarse el cabello, sobre todo cuando sabía que se verían. Alice también lo había notado pero, tímida como era, no se atrevía a decir nada. Todavía estaba demasiado turbada aceptando su nuevo corte, Dorcas podía verla ofuscada cuando no tenía cómo cubrirse las mejillas incendiadas al sentirse incómoda.

Benji también se llevaba muy bien con Al, eran dos personalidades pacíficas por naturaleza. Pero seguía riendo con ella, sobre todo con ella. A Dorcas se le apretaba el estómago cuando se quedaban a solas y conseguía hacerlo reír.

Se sentía tonta, pero había algo que tiraba de ella de manera irremediable hacia Benji.

Había asumido que eso significaba gustar de alguien.

—Estás torciendo las cosas que dije —la estaba acusando él, sin enfadarse.

—¿No soy suficiente para ti? —le exigió, sintiendo como se quebraban todas sus ilusiones. — ¿Es eso?

—Jamás dije eso —replicó Benji, más cortante de lo necesario. —Tienes que hacerlo con alguien que te guste. De verdad —aclaró, como si ella fuese estúpida. —No porque sí —Dorcas se sentía tan frustrada que no atinó a mediar palabra. —Somos amigos, ¿cierto?

Tragó en grueso antes de ponerse de pie, despacio. Lo observó desde la altura, deseando por primera vez desde que se conocían generarle al menos un poco de la indignación que estaba sintiendo.

—Sí —susurró, mortalmente serena. —Tienes razón. Somos amigos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, metiendo la mano dentro del bolsillo para dar con su varita. El rubio parecía satisfecho con su conversación, porque no se movió más que para recuperar sus apuntes.

—¿Benji? —llamó Dorcas con una sonrisa impostada, la varita lista. Él encontró su mirada por una fracción de segundo. —Vete al demonio.

Los pergaminos salieron despedidos por el aire, estallando en mil partículas que se regaron sobre un sorprendido Benji, que observó cómo la cabellera de Dorcas se alejaba al compás de sus pasos furiosos, introduciéndolo en el resto de su vida.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bueno, aquí llega la segunda entrega de este conjunto de viñetas, en parte, cumpliendo la promesa que les hice: un fragmento de la vida de Dorcas y Benji antes de su comienzo en Guerra._

 _Esta es la escena que definió, como pueden intuir, el resto de sus vidas. Antes de definir este fic en mi mente, tenía pensado incluirla como un_ flashback _dentro de la historia principal o darla a entender en una de las próximas conversaciones entre ellos —porque nos estamos acercando a su final momento de honestidad—. Sin embargo, una vez que Reclutas empezó a cuajar en mi mente supe que este fragmento de historia tenía que ser parte de esto._

 _¿Recuerdan la noche de la boda de Lily y James, cuando Benji logra llevar a una Dorcas muy borracha hasta su casa? Ella le pregunta algo. Algo importante. Bien, esto es en parte, una de las explicaciones._

 _No significa que Dorcas quedase resentida por siempre con Ben desde los trece años. Hubo más cosas que se sucedieron para alcanzar el desesperante tira y afloja que se traen cuando adultos, y pienso seguir mostrándoselos. Pero esto fue un punto de inflexión importante, ¡espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Por último, quiero decirles que no puedo creer que al fin dejé volar esta escena. La tengo preparada desde que escribí el tercer capítulo de Guerra —hace ya más de dos años—, en el que dejaba entrever que había sido Dorcas la primera en acercarse a Benji y a definir los contornos de lo que sería el grupo de Aurores que estamos siguiendo en la historia principal. Me siento orgullosa y con ganas de golpearme a mí misma por haber tardado tanto._

 _Los adoro, y les voy a agradecer por siempre la paciencia que me tienen para desenredar poco a poco todas las aristas de esta historia._

 _¡Los espero en los comentarios! Les mando un beso gigante._ GRACIAS POR TODO _._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	3. Benji

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es una precuela del fic Guerra. Se puede leer de manera independiente, pero son escenas que quedaron por fuera del espacio temporal de la historia principal. Sí, algo así como Ecos. Es todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Reclutas**

* * *

 _._

 _Tercer acto_

Benji

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Julio de 1973**

Benji permanecía de pie, inmóvil a pesar del viento que parecía no querer dar tregua. Había recibido los abrazos afectados de gente que no conocía, se había dejado bañar por las lágrimas saladas e impersonales que le estaban quemando la piel. Inmutable, se dejó hacer, con su máscara de perfecta apatía mientras daba algunas indicaciones silenciosas y observaba de reojo a sus abuelos, asegurándose que nada los molestara.

Donny se había colgado de su cintura, pataleando por atención como un niño caprichoso. Lloraba de a ratos, mecido por la atmósfera sin terminar de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Benji le acariciaba el cabello para calmarlo, con los ojos impávidos mientras la ceremonia se escurría entre sus dedos.

No había escuchado nada de lo que le habían dicho, ni tampoco el discurso breve y doloroso que había hecho que su abuela se quebrara sobre el hombro de su esposo. Donny seguía inquieto, lloriqueando sin comprender y sin obtener respuestas por parte de su hermano.

Al final, el niño se había cansado de tironear de su ropa para reclamar atención y se había marchado al regazo de su abuelo, que lo recibió con sentimiento y le permitió sollozar a gusto, mordiéndose él mismo las lágrimas.

Benji no había tenido el tino de avisarle a sus amigos. Le había temblado el pulso antes de coger la pluma, y al final había desistido. Todavía tenía una sensación amarga en la boca respecto a Dorcas, que no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento luego de haber hecho trizas sus pergaminos, ni siquiera en el viaje de regreso, a pesar de que habían estado en el mismo compartimiento.

No había sido necesario que le llegase el rumor, porque la misma chica se había encargado de hacerle saber que estaba morreándose con un Hufflepuff de quinto, aquella misma tarde y todos los días de exámenes hasta el final de curso. Benji no le había insistido y ella se pavoneaba divertida con su nuevo trofeo, de la mano del pobre tonto embobado con su sonrisa.

El rubio no estaba seguro si podía considerarse que estuviesen peleados, o lo que fuese. Simplemente, Dorcas no hablaba con él.

Tampoco podía contactar a Alice. Ella había dado un cambio brusco justo antes de los exámenes, amaneciendo con el cabello corto y las mejillas ardiendo, sin esconderse. Seguía siendo violentamente tímida, pero parecía contagiarse un poco de la desfachatez de su amiga e intercambiaba algunas reacias palabras con el resto de los estudiantes de su año. No podía arruinar aquel momento tan importante, en el que la niña al fin empezaba a confiar en sí misma. No era tan egoísta.

En quien más había pensado era en Frank. Aquel año habían desarrollado una habilidad increíble para poder entenderse sin necesidad de palabras, de compartir pensamientos e ideas. Benji nunca había tenido un amigo tan cercano como Frank, y se sentía a la mar de a gusto con él. Por eso le había descolocado tanto la súbita actitud distante de Dorcas para con el rubio, pues parecía que se había perdido una parte importante de la historia. Después de todo, habían sido Benji y Dorcas quienes se habían acercado en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, medido como era, Frank no había hecho comentarios y lo había dejado ser, extrañado, de que Dorcas lo fulminase con la mirada cuando Benji volteaba hacia el otro lado.

Se habían despedido de esa manera, con las preguntas de Frank en la punta de la lengua. Benji había escrito cuatro veces un encabezado para la maldita lechuza, antes de arrugar los pergaminos y tirarlos a la basura.

No sabía cómo contar aquello. Frank acudiría a su lado, estaba seguro, pero no tenía idea cómo podía hacerlo sin sentirse absurdamente necesitado de un abrazo. No le avergonzaba, solo no nacía de él pedirlo de esa manera.

Al final, mientras la ceremonia terminaba, había agradecido no haber llamado a Frank, ni a ninguna de las chicas. No merecían pasar por algo tan espantoso, ni siquiera por él. Donny había vuelto a llorar, esa vez más fuerte, y los presentes lo observaban con diversos grados de lástima que hicieron poner enfermo al rubio.

Era el momento de despedirse y sus abuelos no parecían poder soportar mucho más. Con una parsimonia casi grotesca, se acercó a ellos para tomar a Donny, que hacía un berrinche inaudito contra el piso, y sujetarlo con fuerza para que no tuviese forma de escapar.

La anciana mujer lucía cercana al punto de quiebre, anegada en un dolor que se hacía corpóreo en la expresión nublada de su esposo. No se habían soltado la mano en todo el servicio, y a Benji le picaba el alma mirarlos a la cara.

—Don, quédate quieto —le había susurrado al crío que intentaba escabullirse de sus brazos.

—¡No quiero!

Las personas los oservaban con pena sin diluir, viendo cómo aquel adolescente que se veía ya como un adulto intentaba contener a su hermano.

—Don, por favor —le pedía Benji con una voz que no reconocía. —Cálmate. Ya nos vamos a casa.

—¡No! —el chillido infantil había volado para cernirse como un mal augurio sobre los presentes; sus abuelos estaban de pie junto a las tumbas y al oírlo habían dejado caer las últimas flores con el pulso tembloroso. —Quiero volver con papá. ¡Déjame ir con papá!

Benji apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que temió hacerse daño. Imprimió un poco de ese impulso para encerrar a Donny en sus brazos e inmovilizarlo. Sentía sus músculos actuando de manera mecánica.

Ya no podía pensar. Solo quería huir.

—No puedes —había afirmado con esa voz impersonal que ya odiaba. —Ya no están aquí.

—¡No es cierto! —Donny se había echado a llorar con rabia, y a pesar de la corpulencia con la que lo estaba encerrando su hermano mayor, buscó un resquicio para poder golpearlo con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho. No le hacía daño, no podía hacerlo. Temblaba de llanto. —¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡DÉJAME IR CON MAMÁ Y PAPÁ!

Benji lo soltó de golpe.

Se empezó a sentir mareado, mientras parte de su cerebro asimilaba la silueta de Donny cayendo al suelo antes de echar a correr hacia sus abuelos, hacia las tumbas, llorando desconsolado. Como si fuese parte de un recuerdo ajeno, el rubio vio al niño intentar saltar dentro de los surcos abiertos de tierra fresca llamando a sus padres, y a su abuelo sujetándolo para impedírselo. El que había oficiado la ceremonia había sacado la varita para obligarlo a retroceder, antes de deslizar los montículos de tierra sobre las tumbas, sellándolas de manera definitiva.

Su abuela había estallado de pena, de rodillas.

No había podido aguantarlo más.

Con la misma mueca impávida que había sostenido durante todo el servicio, se había erguido y había dado media vuelta, para buscar resguardo bajo el alero de la recepción, lejos del parque abierto para el último descanso. La cabeza le zumbaba, sin poder quitarse de los oídos el grito de Donny con el aliento quebrado.

Se tomó de la pared de ladrillos para no caerse —sentía su andar inestable, ridículo— y respiró de manera forzada para recuperar el aire en los pulmones, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

No lo sentía. No sentía el oxígeno alimentándolo.

Recordó las cartas que no había llegado a escribir y se alegró, en ese momento en que creyó que se desplomaría, por no haber contactado con sus amigos.

No podría permitirles verlo así.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

No comprendió la pregunta de inmediato, ni de quién provenía. Era una muchacha, un poco más alta que él, que sin dudas estaba en el servicio.

El llanto de su familia seguía suspendido en el aire.

—No.

Se apoyó más sobre la pared, dándose cuenta que su rostro abandonaba su máscara defensiva para contraerse de dolor y rabia. La muchacha lo miró, algo asustada, antes de seguir su impulso y abrazarlo con delicadeza infinita.

Y al fin, Benji rompió a llorar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Demoré un poco en traer esta viñeta por cuestiones que no vienen al caso. Lo cierto es que la tenía lista hacía mucho tiempo y no sé por qué tardó tanto en ver la luz._

 _Benji es uno de mis personajes favoritos dentro de lo que podríamos considerar no-completamente canon. Sí, su nombre y sus pocos atributos son de JK, pero su personalidad, su historia y —sobre todo— sus enredos con Dor son de mi creación y es algo de lo que estoy especialmente orgullosa. Aquí quise contarles no solo un poco de lo que fue su temprana adolescencia, sino también que Ben no nació siendo el que conocemos en Guerra. Cuando era pequeño, tuvo dudas, incertidumbres y mucho, mucho dolor._

 _Me parece completamente injusto que él tuviese que salir adelante por su hermano y su familia en una situación tan difícil como la que vimos aquí, pero ya saben que lamentablemente, la vida no es justa. También quería contarles un poco parte del por qué Benji no tuvo cabeza ni la entereza para enfrentar los problemas con Dorcas, porque tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse. Y, aunque no sea poético ni romántico ni nada de eso, a veces, por más que amemos muchísimo a una persona, ella no está en los momentos más importantes._

 _Y Dorcas no estuvo para él aquí. Ni Al. La que estuvo fue Tessa y por eso tiene un hueco importante en la vida del Ben._

 _Es todo. Saben que pueden contactar conmigo como sea, los estaré esperando. ¡Nos leemos en comentarios!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	4. Fabian

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es una precuela del fic Guerra. Se puede leer de manera independiente, pero son escenas que quedaron por fuera del espacio temporal de la historia principal. Sí, algo así como Ecos. Es todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Reclutas**

* * *

 _._

 _Cuarto acto_

Fabian

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **13 de Agosto** **de 197** **6**

Había sabido desde el principio que su papel no era el de ser principal. La mayoría del tiempo se sentía más bien como un bicho molesto, un gusarajo inútil que vagaba por allí haciendo el tonto y asegurándose de pasar desapercibido.

No se había enamorado de Hestia al primer intento, porque eso le hubiese correspondido como protagonista y él no lo era.

Se habían cruzado una vez en el Ministerio, aunque él no se acordaba. Esa era otra de las pruebas que lo hacían creer a pies juntillas que aquello no estaba tejido por el destino para él. Gideon era el que lo había descubierto, con la misma Hestia, mucho después, sentados en su piso tomando unas cervezas con Emmeline.

Él había estado demasiado furioso para reparar en ello. Ese día, que Fabian lo sentía por completo desdibujado, había salido con su gemelo echando chispas, harto del sofoco de la maldita Academia.

—Te juro que si vuelvo a verle esa mueca a Dearborn voy a maldecirle la…

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

No eran los únicos adornados de aquel aura de mala leche, pues Fabian no se dio cuenta que estaba llevándose por delante a un tipo que parecía vencido antes de tiempo. Hosco, se giró buscando una pelea que no encontró, pues Gideon solo lo fulminó con la mirada —dándole un rápido repaso a la joven que estaba con él— y se llevó a su hermano, dando grandes zancadas y murmurando juramentos hacia todas las autoridades del Ministerio.

—Mi papá no me creyó cuando le conté que eran ustedes los que estaban moviendo a la Orden —les había explicado Hestia con una risita detrás del pico de su botella. —Para él solo habían sido dos mocosos insolentes en los pasillos del Ministerio.

—Fuimos los mejores novatos del Escuadrón —había terciado Gideon, fanfarrón, a pesar de que todos conocían la historia y cómo había terminado.

Para Fabian, aquella no había sido la historia de cómo había conocido al amor de su vida, sino como el punto de quiebre que los había impelido, poco tiempo después, a abandonar la carrera de Autores para buscar otros horizontes.

Sí eso no le había dado la pista correcta, su verdadero encuentro tendría que haberlo hecho.

Hestia se había presentado a la Orden con las manos enlazadas y los hombros ligeramente hundidos, como si estuviese avergonzada. Fabian tenía la cabeza en otra cosa, intentando digerir que el mismo Caradoc que los había exprimido hasta no dar más era uno de los bastiones de defensa del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, ella había salido de la nada, por una recomendación sincera de Elphias Doge, un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, y a pesar de que Moody y Dearborn no parecían demasiado felices de aceptar un nuevo miembro sin una pizca de entrenamiento, habían claudicado ante la falta de más aliados.

—Al fin tenemos a otra mujer por aquí —había soltado Emmeline, risueña, genuinamente feliz de tener una oportunidad de crear lazos con ella. —Tanta testosterona me iba a asfixiar.

—Yo te puedo asfixiar de todas las maneras que quieras, Emme —se había apresurado a responder Gideon, la sonrisa intacta a pesar de la mueca de hastío de Ojoloco.

—Solo ignóralos —había sentenciado ella, desestimando al pelirrojo con un gesto, al ver que Hestia se ponía roja.

—Doge dijo que tenías conocimiento de medimagia —dijo Moody bruscamente, obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

—Mi papá es sanador —se había limitado a responder Hestia, sin titubeos. —No yo —y con ello dejaba reforzado que, aunque fuese gracias a los contactos de su progenitor que estaba allí, quería valerse por sí misma.

Fabian tampoco le prestó atención en aquel momento. Mucho menos, cuando Moody se había marchado y Gideon había empezado a provocarla de manera descarada, haciéndola sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—Deja a la chica en paz de una vez —lo había amonestado Emmeline con mala cara. —No les prestes atención, son subnormales.

A Fabian no le molestaba que su amiga los metiera a ambos en la misma bolsa, porque eso habían sido todo ese tiempo. Dos partes de la misma entidad. Por eso, seguía sin notar su papel reservado al fondo de la historia mientras Hestia superaba su primera impresión de Gideon, azorada de las gracias y los comentarios provocadores que le lanzaba directo a la piel.

La primera vez que se había fijado en Hestia como mujer había sido solo para preguntarse si sería tan tonta de haber caído en las redes de su hermano. Emmeline se había esforzado por incluirla en el grupo —eran los únicos jóvenes de la Orden, después de todo—, pero parecía que la chica no se habituaba a la presencia avasalladora de los gemelos. Emmeline, en cambio, que los había considerado familia desde Hogwarts, no veía el problema en la convivencia, y la instaba a ignorarlos cuando se ponían pesados.

—No entiendo cómo terminaste en Gryffindor si solo mencionar tu culo te hace poner como el estandarte de nuestra casa —se había burlado Gideon una vez, ante el hecho de que, en efecto, Hestia se había sonrojado con violencia. Fabian había soltado una carcajada incrédula, asombrado de la timidez ridícula de su nueva compañera.

—Solo cállate —le había espetado Emmeline, rodando los ojos. Hestia había cuadrado los hombros y se había enfrentado a él.

—Fui prefecta en Gryffindor —aclaró, como si el título valiese de algo.

—¿Y eso se supone que te hace más valiente? —se carcajeó el pelirrojo, estupefacto. —Olvídalo, guapa, no durarás ni un segundo en la vida real.

—Qué desagradable eres —masculló Emmeline frunciendo los labios, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de su nueva amiga.

—Sí —la siguió Hestia, buscando sonar firme. —¿Por qué no eres un poco más como tu hermano?

Las risas —disimuladas de Fabian, abiertas de Gideon— se quedaron atragantadas al oírla. Ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué? —se defendió la chica, reculando.

Fue Emmeline quién tomó la palabra.

—¿Puedes distinguirlos? —inquirió, haciendo una mueca.

—Pues claro —refunfuñó ella, picada. —El es mucho más sensato y agradable —explicó, señalando a Fabian que no salía de su asombro. —Gideon en cambio es más… —se sonrojó y no concluyó la frase.

La chica había tomado entonces un nuevo cariz para Fabian, uno de curiosidad sincera. Creía que a Hestia le agradaban las bromas de Gideon —y las suyas, claro—, pero parecía irremediablemente atraída por la personalidad expansiva y carismática de su hermano.

Hestia no se parecía a las chicas con las que había salido Gideon y no estaba seguro sí algo así funcionaría para ellos. En esos meses, la había descubierto como una muchacha dulce, relajada, incluso divertida si no se encontraba tensa por la presencia de su hermano. No era guapa —y era otra razón por la que Gideon y ella no podrían funcionar, a él le encantaba la superficialidad—, pero tenía algo que la hacía bonita al verla sonreír.

Fabian ni siquiera se dio cuenta que empezaba a prestar atención a los pequeños detalles que delineaba la personalidad sincera y generosa de Hestia en la Orden. Lo hacía porque creía que había encontrado en ella una nueva amistad, porque empezaba a considerar que Gideon no la merecería, que Hestia necesitaba algo distinto.

Algo como él.

Después de todo, Emmeline había necesitado varios años en Hogwarts para distinguirlos, pero parecía que Hestia lo había hecho casi sin esfuerzo. Reconocía su individualidad y Fabián se había visto arrastrado por esa dulzura en sus maneras, esa calma en la tormenta.

Fue breve el tiempo en el que creyó, como un tonto, que él podría ser el protagonista. Con sus dedos finos, largos, hábiles, había empezado a tirar de los hilos en su dirección, atrapando la risa de Hestia para él, sus consejos maternales y sus pestañas caídas. Le había parecido entrever que la primera impresión de Gideon había pasado y la joven, más cómoda con ellos —había hecho buenas migas con Emmeline, y ya iban juntas a todos lados, carcajeándose tomadas del brazo—, empezaba a distinguirlo por entre las bromas pesadas y los comentarios divertidos de su hermano.

Nunca había considerado que él podría tener el papel principal, pues lo había compartido desde el nacimiento con Gideon. No le había molestado, al contrario, su gemelo era la otra cara de su vida, era una parte de él. Pero Hestia le daban ganas de tomar el control por una vez, decidirse a ser él quién controlara la situación.

Hestia le gustaba. Merlín, le gustaba un montón. ¿Por qué no podía, él también, tener un lugarcito en la historia?

Porque el papel protagónico lo tenía otro, y lo descubrió varias semanas después, de pura casualidad.

Caradoc los había mandando de improviso a Irlanda, unos mortífagos idiotas parecían querer propagar el terror en la zona. El Ministerio seguía adoleciendo su eterna ineptitud y, atorado en problemas burocráticos Dearborn les había enviado un mensaje para que trataran de poner orden hasta que llegara el Escuadrón.

Sin embargo, todo era caos. Parte del clan Avery, junto con Nott, habían destrozado un pequeño pueblo inocente, y para cuando los cuatro aterrizaron en el sitio correcto, las bajas _muggles_ se contaban de a montones.

—¡Da la cara maldito hijo de puta! —había vociferado Gideon al ver los cadáveres regando el césped verde, brillante, buscando a algún Avery con la varita lista.

—Emm, ¡Cúbrelo! —había rugido Fabian antes de hacerle señas a Hestia para buscar sobrevivientes por el otro lado. Siempre estaban en desventaja.

El silencio les chirriaba en los oídos, acezante, esperando el momento para la emboscada que llegó de golpe.

—Estás muerto, pelirrojo —había alcanzado a escuchar Fabian antes de salir despedido hacia adelante, golpeándose bruscamente con una edificación de piedra. El grito de Hestia retumbó en algún lugar de su cabeza, y a pesar de que solo podía ver todo negro, se había aferrado a la varita asustado, abriendo mucho los ojos para tratar de paliar el aturdimiento.

—¡ _Protego_!

—¡Gideon, es Fabian!

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Cuidado!

Luego —mucho tiempo después, una noche fría en la que se había puesto ebrio buscando recuperar la movilidad de sus músculos—, Emmeline le había contado que había sido Hestia la que había convocado el escudo para protegerlo, porque Nott, que había salido de la mismísima nada, parecía dispuesto a cargar lo que fuese para matarlo.

Y que por eso, había estado distraída cuando Lestrange se había materializado demasiado cerca, a un paso de ella.

—¡Hestia!

La joven había volado por los aires, en una parábola perfecta, en el momento en que un chasquido de aparición se robaba la atención de los demás.

Caradoc había movido la varita de un movimiento seco y había frenado su caída antes de salir al encuentro de los Avery, ayudando a Gideon.

Fabián consiguió abrir los ojos, sin aire, logrando enfocar luego del golpe. Hestia estaba regada en el suelo, a tantos metros que le dolían en el cuerpo magullado. Pudo ver perfectamente cómo la chica despegaba la mejilla del piso, atontada, y tardaba en descubrir que lo que yacía a su lado no era otra cosa que cadáveres aún tibios, de _muggles_ con la expresión de horror pintada por el resto de la eternidad.

Fabian quiso moverse, haciendo caso omiso del grito de agonía de sus músculos, para salvar a la chica de su pesadilla personal cuando una espalda enorme se interpuso en su campo de visión, acuclillándose junto a Hestia para auxiliarla.

Fabian tardó, ese día del infierno, en comprender que la cabeza rubia era de Edgar. Y tardó todavía más en entender que era él el que le había robado su protagónico, el que lo reduciría, por años, a su eterno papel secundario.

Ese gusarajo molesto que seguiría lavando las lágrimas de Hestia muchos, muchísimos años después.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¡ _Hola, hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Un poquito al menos?_

 _Yo sí, muchísimo. Y no saben las ganas que tengo de volver de verdad, con Guerra y el drama mayor pero como les comenté, llevo tres semanas ya en Francia y aún no tuve la oportunidad de comprar una computadora. Y lo cierto es que escribir desde el celular me estresa mucho, por eso solo me decidí a relatar está pequeña viñeta que llevaba mucho tiempo ya en mí cabeza._

 _Ya sé que Fabian es un personaje muy secundario en el fic —y en su vida, como hemos visto—, pero merecía su pequeño espacio aquí, para contar cómo fue que todo comenzó. Ojalá les haya gustado._

 _Aún no puedo decirles una fecha exacta para el próximo capítulo de Guerra, lo lamento. Saben que siempre cumplo con lo que digo y no quiero dejar de hacerlo así que prefiero mantener el silencio por el momento. Pueden seguir el fic o buscarme en Twitter o Facebook, los mantendré al tanto de las últimas novedades._

 _Es todo. Los quiero muchísimo, de verdad. Gracias por todo._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	5. Hestia

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es una precuela del fic Guerra. Se puede leer de manera independiente, pero son escenas que quedaron por fuera del espacio temporal de la historia principal. Sí, algo así como Ecos. Es todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Reclutas**

* * *

 _._

 _Quinto acto_

Hestia

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **08 de Octubre de 197** **6**

A Hestia su padre le había enseñado a una edad muy temprana ─era medimago y para él la salud era muy importante─ que las drogas eran malas. Que hacían daño irreparable muy dentro, de ese que tal vez podía no verse, pero sentirse.

Ella lo había aprendido a pies juntillas, como todo lo que su papá le había dicho alguna vez. Era la última de tres hermanas, y el hombre siempre había sentido debilidad por su pequeña. Había sido la única de sus hijas que le había prestado atención en sus largas peroratas luego del trabajo, cuando ni siquiera su mamá tenía paciencia para tanto.

A la niña le había gustado, era casi como un cuento. La receta para encontrar la felicidad era seguir los cuidados que impartía su padre con mano dulce y firme.

Sin embargo, cuando creció quedó claro que no tenía carácter para dedicarse a la salud. Hestia lo había intentado, y llorando le había confesado a su progenitor que no podía ver el sufrimiento tan cerca. Él le había mostrado solo los finales felices, y ella había pensado que con cariño podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. No duró más de una semana.

Su padre lo entendió.

Tironeada por las circunstancias, y las nobles enseñanzas que había interiorizado en casa, había decidido tratar de ayudar por otro medio y así había descubierto, por Elphias Doge, un viejo paciente de su padre que había resultado ser uno de sus amigos cercanos, la resistencia silenciosa que se larvaba bajo el suelo del Ministerio.

Hestia no había experimentado en primera mano el miedo. Su familia no era pura, pero llevaban suficientes generaciones de magia para sentirse a salvo. Pero había encontrado el temor en Hogwarts, en esos que algunos habían vuelto a llamar _impuros_ como si fuesen poco menos que un escupitajo. Su hermana mayor se había casado con un nacido de _muggles_ , y había visto cómo lo miraban en el Callejón Diagon.

Había entrado a la Orden con titubeos, impulsada sobre todo por sus ganas de ser útil. De sentirse parte de la felicidad que intentaba alcanzar su padre con las manos.

Y por eso no había olvidado nada de lo que le había dicho, ni siquiera eso de las drogas aunque no había estado nunca en contacto con ninguna.

Hasta ese momento.

Llevaba sin dormir más de tres noches, y se sentía al borde de la locura. Le había pedido prestado ─sin permiso─ del botiquín de su padre una poción para dormir sin sueños después de aquella batalla y la había usado con los dedos temblorosos por casi un mes. No podía hacerlo de otra manera.

Cerraba los ojos y podía sentirlos, cálidos apretándole las extremidades. Había caído sobre un montón de cadáveres tibios durante la última batalla en Irlanda, donde los mortífagos prácticamente habían volado por el aire un pueblo muggle entero. Había chillado de espanto, al entender que no podía levantarse, que tenía el cuerpo atenazado de horror.

La pesadilla solo había durado pocos segundos.

Alguien que no conocía se había apresurado a sacarla en volandas, como una muñeca. Era de los suyos, porque en el medio del revuelo le había preguntado ansioso si estaba bien, antes de dejarla en el piso, lejos de la zona de conflicto, y empuñar la varita directo a los mortífagos.

Hestia se había olvidado de la batalla. No sabía cómo mierda habían conseguido mantener a raya a aquellos malditos enfermos, porque sus pupilas estaban fijas en la pila de cadáveres, antes de caer de rodillas y vomitar de impresión.

─¿¡Estás bien?! ─había chillado Fabian saliendo de la nada, respirando con dificultad. ─¡ _Protego_!

Emmeline había sido la que la había cuidado después de eso. Hestia le había tomado un cariño inmenso, y los sinceros cuidados de la joven luego del momento traumático había terminado de sellar su amistad.

No tenía problemas durante el día. Seguía haciendo sus rondas, charlaba con Emmeline.

─¿Quién es el tipo rubio, el alto? ─le había preguntado curiosa, cuando las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

─¿Edgar? ─aventuró ella, torciendo el gesto. ─Edgar Bones. Es la mano derecha de Caradoc, el jefe. Bueno, el verdadero jefe es Moody, pero ya entiendes ─sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. ─Ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

Hestia estaba aprendiéndolo. Edgar Bones se presentó él mismo poco tiempo después. La recordaba. Le preguntó si estaba bien, una vez más, y a Hestia le avergonzó tener guardado el frasquito de poción en su mesita de noche.

Pero en verdad, era su única manera de conciliar el sueño. Hasta que, casi un mes después de lo acontecido, recordó lo que su papá le había dicho sobre las drogas y se asustó.

Tiró al lavabo lo que quedaba y escondió las pruebas de su delito ridículo en el fondo del armario.

No podía, no podía dormir de esa manera. Acostada, volvía a estar frente al cielo pintado de humo, con esas sonrisas calientes que todavía tenían algo para decir.

Así que a la cuarta noche se sentía a punto de explotar. Le dolían tanto los ojos que daba igual si los abría o los manteía cerrados, y era lo mismo estar de pie o tumbada. Necestiaba dormir, y lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Se sentó en el recodo junto a la ventana, tironeando de la manta de su cama para envolverse por completo. Posó la cabeza contra el alfeizar y se dejó llevar, intentando quitarse la sensación traumática que le erizaba la piel.

Trató de pensar, en cambio, en las manos de Edgar Bones sacándola del mar de muerte. Lo había observado, con disimulo, las pocas veces que se habían cruzado después de eso. Era un tipo alto, anchísimo. Usaba barba rubia que se oscurecía mucho en algunas partes, era algo intimidante. A su lado, Hestia ─la más menuda de la familia─ parecía una simple hormiguita.

Era un hombre serio, de pocas palabras. No acudía siempre a las reuniones, y Hestia intuía que trabajaba el triple, siempre fiel a la obligación de cubrir todos los frentes abiertos. Parecía confiar por completo en la palabra de Dearborn y de Ojoloco, estaba atento y tenía pinta de saber hacer su trabajo a la perfección.

Al final, Hestia logró vencer el miedo esa noche, rayando apenas el alba, distraída en las elucubraciones poco hilvanadas sobre si Edgar sería tan fiero como expresaba su aspecto. Durmió más de doce horas de corrido, asustando a su madre que la llamó extrañada de verla allí, sentada, con la cabeza colgando hacia un lado.

Hestia venció la primera batalla que le había puesto la guerra, pero no sabía si podría con otra.

Su curiosidad no menguó. Le apenaba preguntarle a Emmeline sobre aquel compañero tan misterioso, así que se limitaba a mantenerse atenta, recogiendo cualquier detalle que pudiese recoger.

Edgar se veía mayor, mucho más que ella. Estaría rondando los treinta, más cerca de la siguiente década que de los jóvenes veinte, pero su mirada franca lo disimulaba a la perfección. La amabilidad parca y serena la encandilaba.

─¿Qué tanto miras? ─preguntaba Fabian a veces, cuando la veía ensimismada como una tonta. Ella enrojecía y fingía no entender, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hestia tampoco se había enamorado, así que no sabía cómo podía sentirse. No era estúpida, y pronto fue consciente que Edgar Bones le agradaba, casi tanto como volver a tener las noches libres de pesadillas sin ayuda de fármacos.

Su nerviosismo había sido casi grosero la primera vez que le había tocado un turno con él. Edgar parecía disfrutar el silencio pero ella, en su torpe ansiedad, no cesaba de llenar el espacio de tonterías.

─Edgar me odia ─se lamentó esa tarde, en el apartamento de los Prewett.

─¿Por qué lo dices? ─se extrañó Gideon, repartiendo cervezas.

─Solo lo sé ─se cubrió el rostro, mortificada de haber metido la pata por completo. ─Creo que no se lleva bien con gente como yo.

─¿Y cómo se supone que eres? ─soltó Fabian, luego de dar un largo sorbo a su bebida.

─Tonta ─gimió, demasiado apenada para mirarlo a la cara. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

─No voy a negar que te estás comportando como una ahora, pero Edgar no puede odiarte. Es un tipo demasiado...

─¿Serio? ─lo ayudó su hermano con una mueca divertida.

─Sí, algo así. No le va a importar tu manera de ser, mientras cumplas con el trabajo.

─Pero... ─boqueó Hestia, descolocada. ─Mi padre dice que es importante que congeniemos con las personas con las que trabajamos.

─Bah, te estás haciendo mucho problema por nada ─la desestimó Gideon, encogiéndose de hombros. ─Deberías ser más espontánea, como Emm. Disfrutarás más ─le hizo un gesto sugerente con las cejas, haciendo reír a su gemelo.

─No me fastidies ─replicó ella desviando la mirada. El timbre sonó antes de que Gideon pudiese añadir algo, y Fabian lo obligó a abrir.

─¿Esperaban a alguien?

─Molly viene a dejar a los niños un momento ─explicó el pelirrojo, dando cuenta de lo que quedaba de cerveza. ─Tienen consulta con los más grandes, y los pequeños estorban.

Los ojos de Hestia se iluminaron de inmediato.

─¿Se quedarán aquí?

Fabian malinterpretó su gesto.

─¿Te molestan? ─dejó la botella, haciendo una mueca. ─No pasa nada, podemos dejarlos con Gideon y...

─¿Es una broma? ─casi chilló ella, emocionada. ─¡Me encanta! Cuidaba niños durante las vacaciones de Hogwarts. Los adoro. ¿Cómo...?

Pero la respuesta estuvo frente a sus ojos antes de que terminara de expresarla, pues Gideon apareció de regreso, con el ceño fruncido algo descolocado, como si no supiera qué mierda hacer con los dos bultos que acababan de dejarle en los brazos.

─Arthur dejó saludos ─no fue reticente a que Hestia tomara enseguida a uno de los bebés. ─Estaban apurados porque Charlie había conseguido que Percy se comiera un crayón de esos que usan los niños para pintar y no querían usar magia antes de que lo viese el sanador.

─Es bellísimo.

─Son terribles ─aclaró Gideon, sentándose. ─Aunque creo que nosotros éramos peores.

─¿Son gemelos?

─Sí. El que tienes creo que es Fred ─Fabian se acercó para espiar la cara del bebé semidormido. No los distinguía, pero era una excusa igual de buena para estar cerca del rostro de la joven. ─Y el que tiene Gideon es George.

─O al revés ─aclaró su hermano encogiéndose de hombros. ─Dejarás de poner esa cara cuando se despierten, te lo prometo.

Hestia no parecía ser de la misma impresión. Mecía al bebé con una dulzura infinita, sonriendo como una tonta. No le molestaba, porque los gemelos ya la conocían.

El timbre volvió a sonar y le tocó a Fabian, el único con manos libres ir a atender. Gideon había puesto cara de espanto, pensando que los niños se despertarían, pero Fred solo se revolvió, incómodo, antes de seguir su siesta en brazos de Hestia.

Fabian lucía contrariado cuando dio paso a Edgar, que saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

─Lamento venir sin avisar ─la mueca de Hestia se había descompuesto. ─Necesito los informes que les pidió Ojoloco la semana pasada, tenemos que cubrir las rondas del próximo mes. Hola, Hestia.

Gideon gruñó.

─Están sin terminar.

─Da igual, lo que tengan estará bien ─respondió enseguida el hombre con amabilidad. ─¿Podrían...?

─Ya voy yo ─masculló Fabian, marchándose pisando fuerte. Edgar no varió su expresión, hasta que sus ojos dieron con el bebé que mecía la joven. ─¿Son sus sobrinos? ─inquirió, suave, refiriéndose a Gideon.

─Sí. Molly tenía cita con el sanador.

─¿Quieres que lo sostenga un momento? ─se ofreció, al ver al otro niño. El pelirrojo enarcó las cejas pero aceptó, encantado de quitárselo de encima. ─Pueden terminar el informe mientras.

Se sentó junto a Hestia con George bien sujeto con un solo brazo. De cerca, Edgar era todavía más enorme de lo que la chica había podido dimensionar. El bebé se perdía en el pliegue de su camisa, gorjeando en sueños.

─Son adorables ─soltó sin pensar, embelesada en la imagen.

─Sí, son preciosos ─corroboró Edgar. Bajo la barba sonreía y a Hestia se le perdió un latido. ─Aunque dicen que sacaron el carácter de los Prewett.

─Mi hermana está por tener un niño ─confesó, acariciando con un solo dedo la mejilla de Fred. ─Ya quiero que llegue, estamos todos muy emocionados. Ojalá tuviese hijos así de bonitos un día.

Edgar inclinó un poco la cabeza.

─Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras. Addie todavía no se recupera del parto y estoy seguro que le encantaría que nuestra hija estuviese un rato con alguien tan bondadoso con los niños como tú.

El corazón de Hestia perdió otro latido antes de retirarse, silencioso, a examinar esa nueva herida que acababa de aparecer partiéndolo en dos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Ya sé que apenas sí hubo tiempo de digerir Guerra, pero creo que voy a empezar a seguir esta rutina para no dejar todo colgado hasta el final. Voy a aprovechar el envión de cada capítulo del fic para añadir una viñeta más a las historias paralelas como esta, así también empezamos a cerrar esto, ¿no les parece?_

 _De nuevo aparecí con un relato de un personaje que apenas aparece en Guerra, pero que en mi opinión merece su pedacito de historia. Hestia es un personaje que está extremadamente alejado de mi realidad y de mi manera de ver las cosas y por eso la mayor parte de las veces me exaspera ─mucho─. Pero había pensado la presentación de Fabian y la de ella como una especie de moneda de dos caras. Me gusta mostrar cómo a pesar de vivir las mismas cosas, a veces tenemos percepciones por completo diferentes de lo que pasó._

 _Voy a confesar que me daba un poco de pereza escribir cómo se enamoraba Hestia de Edgar, que era el verdadero objetivo de este capítulo. En vez de eso les ofrecí un panorama más o menos general. Creo que con esto ya es bien fácil hilar el resto de las cositas que pasaron con ella en el fic, y entenderlo un poco mejor._

 _Creo que no tengo nada más para decir, salvo que los quiero mucho y que me sorprende su paciencia para aguantarme en cada estupidez que me da por publicar._

 _¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


End file.
